Life's not always sweet as honey
by Kitsuneflash
Summary: Nack the weasel is on the run from cops. Destination-Desert village. However,as soon as he sets off,he encounters an old friend-Honey the cat.She's got her own set of problems.Nack takes her in with him on his journey.How far will they go?What will happen on the way? Contains some lemon.Please don't read if you're not mature enough.
1. Looking for trouble

A torrent of rain battered down upon the faded window heavily,

rain clouds making the sky dark as a starless night.

I shifted my position on the bed,pulling up the ragged sheets.I smelled like gunpowder and smoke."What the hell happened last night?"I muttered,voice cracking.  
"Nack,don't tell me you went and shot up some bar again.

Cops probably tracking your sorry purple ass right now."

The springy mattress heaved as I got up and rubbed my temples,muttering indistinctly.  
I paid for one night in this ratty motel,and one night is all I WANT to spend.  
My trusty,worn handgun lay beside me on the dresser.I grabbed it and examined the bullet compartment to ensure I have enough to last me.

Shit.I'm broke and on the run from the authorities,now I have only two bullets left?

Might as well get out of this slum and get some more.

With the lifestyle I have right now;two bullets won't cut it.

Of course I still have my cunning wit and knowledge of how to get around mobius,but

..well..in this part of said region,it's every man for himself.

Yeah,I've made the grave mistake of trusting some people.I'm better off alone.

Prime directive-get out of this filthy motel.

I got up from my sitting position on the torn mattress and headed towards the door.  
My head is sore,probably from a hangover.

"Man the fuck up Nack,you're not who you used to be.

Quit acting as if there will always be someone there to break your fall- there won't be."

I walk solemnly out the door and out of the dilapidated lobby.

* * *

It's still raining.I adjust my dark chestnut colored hat,in an effortless attempt to keep my fur from getting soaked.  
Then again,why would I care?I haven't showered in a week.  
My boots crunched into the damp sand.I trudged on,heading towards my destination-  
an old village in the desert hills a little ways away-maybe 5 miles or so.  
Rumor has it there's a haven for criminals where I could relax,

let these tight muscles loosen up a bit.

Who am I kidding?I'll be back on the run again faster than that blue bastard Sonic.

I could refill my gun with some fresh bullets,though.  
Heh.

"Is that you?"

A strangely familiar voice rang clear in my ears.

It was feminine,and sounded like a feline.  
Is that..?I was cut off again by another distinct cry.

"Nack?Is it really you..?"

I shifted my feet in the direction of the voice."The 'fuckin hell are you doing here,  
Honey?"I asked.I didn't really expect an answer.  
You see,honey is an interesting little cat.  
Anyways.I met her on a wild escapade trying to get a chaos emerald.

Don't ask why.

She's been away for a long time.I had suspected the worst.

It's a tough life for a pretty girl in mobius.

Somethin' about that cat.I can't put my finger it.

Being around her makes me feel less..well,rugged.  
I lose my edge.  
I'm not a romantic individual,never have been.

I just can't shake these thoughts out of my head,though.

"Nack.."She whimpered a little.I snapped out of my thoughts and faced her.

"Honey?I haven't seen you around in ages.

What 's your business in a place like this?"

She suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

Wait,what the hell?!

After what seemed like an eternity,she stepped back,face a vivid pink, and looking a little flustered.  
I noticed her eyes were a little red,maybe she had been crying earlier.

I felt a little conscience is kicking in.

"Nack...someone did terrible things to me..help.."

"Who?What?"I couldn't make any sense of this.

"Someone dragged me into an alley and took all my money,and roughed me up.  
I don't have anywhere to sleep for the night."  
She shivered from the freezing rain.

"In that case,you'd best come with me.

Let 's get somewhere a little less foreboding,shall we?  
I flashed a rare grin at her.

I could tell someone had broken her spirit and was desperately seeking me out for help.

She made a cute almost-smile and huddled close to me.  
I put my hand around her waist and kept moving.


	2. Melting the icy rain

I don't know why I put it upon myself to protect her.I'm a loner.

Most people know that.

I kept walking,Honey still clinging to my arm.  
I didn't mind too much.

She's getting tired.I have to find somewhere for us to stay before she falls asleep.  
Looks like she hasn't gotten sleep in a long time.  
Finally something appears in the distance.I quicken my pace a little,holding Honey tightly.  
She's almost asleep.

The only thing keeping her awake is the merciless,half frozen rain falling from the black sky.

As I approached the large object,I realized it was a small cabin.  
I was practically carrying Honey at this point.  
It was empty.  
Well,it is in the middle of was probably abondoned years ago.

I gently lay her on the sandy floor.

Seems as if sand had blown in through the cracked windows before it rained.

I sit up against the wooden wall,staring out the window.

The desert almost never gets rain,much less a cold;heavy downpour like this.

Shifting my gaze to Honey,I wondered how I could get something to eat for the both of us.  
All that travelling got me hungry.I pulled a cantine out of a pocket on my belt and drank some beer.

It stung in my dry mouth.

It reminds me of my teenage years-stealing from anyone and anywhere,always on the run.

For how young and rebellious I was,I still had an ounce of sense in me.  
I'm 20 now and nowhere.

_Hell,why am I complaining?_

* * *

Honey stretched out a little,and her eyelids fluttered open,revealing her shining gray eyes.  
"Nghh..Where are we?"She said sleepily.

"Well,I found a cabin to stay in too long though,we have to get to the desert village."

She brushed a stray strand of jet black hair out of her eyes "It's still raining."She said,disappointment in her voice.

"No shit.."I muttered quietly.

"I'm still sleepy..I think I'll go back to sleep."She yawned.

Honestly,I was getting drowsy too.I laid next to her,staring at the ceiling and listening to the powerful thunder outside the window.

She looked a little tense,perhaps scared.

She curled up in the corner,trying to get back to sleep.

My ears drooped a little and I felt pity for her.

"N-nack,can I sleep with you tonight?"She said suddenly,her voice a little shaky.

"Why the hell not?"I pulled her close and gave her a passionate,rough kiss.  
Her eyes grew wide in surprise,but closed when she returned the kiss.  
I pulled her on my lap while we were lost in bliss,and she started to mew and grind against me.  
At this rate I'll-  
_Too late._  
"Nack,is that your gun pressed up against me?"She asked,face full on red.

Now I'm blushing.I never blush.

What the fuck?

There was an awkward silence for about 3 seconds.

"Naw,that's not my gun."I smirked.

"O-oh.._it's_.."

I can't hold it urge is controlling me,my dominant nature.

I pin her down on the floor.

She's still panting from the kiss."N-n-nack?"She mews.

She stares into my eyes with a catlike innocence.

I tear her red dress off her small,petite body.

She moans longingly.

_Holy hell,that turns me on._

Her dress is now haphazardly tossed aside.

Only thing she's wearing is a red lacy thong and a tight red bra.

I'm already hard,pressed against her things.

She swishes her tail in pleasure and makes a cute moan.  
"D-do it already..I can't take it any longer.."She pleads.

"I'm not doing that just yet."I smirk.  
I pull her in for another long kiss-this time I bite her lip,which causes her to arch her back and whimper.

"Nnngh..nack.._p-please._."

I slide her panties and bra off while she grinds against my hard cock.

_F-fuck..that feels so good.._

Her breasts are soft and small.I squeeze them and she moans in pleasure.

"Ye-yes!"She emits a small meow.

She's so wet.I rub her with a finger and she near shrieks in ecstasy.

"Just wait."I snicker.

I slide on finger in and she meows.

"I've never heard you meow,

what was that for?"

"It j-just slipped out.."She blushes shyly.

"Let's see how you handle this."

I shove 2 fingers in.  
"Hahh!ha.."She pants.

I pump my fingers in and out forcefully now.  
"_Nyaaa_!"A kittenish squeal came out of her mouth.  
I could feel already how tight she was around my fingers.  
Suddenly,she climaxes all over my hand.  
"What?Only two fingers make you come?My cock is at least three times that big."

She twitched a little at that statement,as if frightened.I held her close and nipped her neck.

I licked a finger.

Tasted like...honey.  
How appropriate.

"Nack!Please.._hurry._."She panted.

Fuck,I've been wanting this so badly.I can't control myself anymore.

She was limp from her previous orgasm.I fondled her round,perky breasts a little more to increase pleasure.  
Then,I thrust my cock into her hard.

Her eyes shot open in pain.I didn't hurt her that bad,did I?This was her first time..  
Soon,the pain left and in came a wave of pleasure.  
"_FWAAHH_!"Was heard from the cute cat,and echoed through the small cabin;  
mixing with the sounds of thunder and pounding rain.  
I thrust into her again and again,each time driving her over the edge and making her meow loudly in ecstasy.

I was close,any minute now..f-fuck..too tight..  
This is better than any sex I've ever experienced..  
I can't keep holding this in anymore.

"_Uwaa_!"Honey cried from the nonstop fucking.

"I'm gonna cum!Get ready!"I yelled.  
She nodded, blushing as red as her dress.

**"F-FUCK!"**  
**"NyaAaAA!"**  
We cried in unison.  
Honey collapsed in a daze.  
I pulled my cock out,juices flowing from her.  
She whined,wanting more.  
"I think that's enough for tonight,Honey."

I pulled her up by her waist and laid her on her spot on the floor gently.  
"That was exhausting..I'm really tired.."She mewed.  
I had to admit,I was dozing off a bit myself.I pulled her into an embrace and drift off into a silent,long sleep.


	3. New troubles arise

I wake up to the sound of screeching hawk.  
Rubbing sleep out of my eyes,I gaze out at the window.  
The sun is just rising,setting the landscape of sand a blazing red,sending out a signal of the beginning of a new day.

_Wait,where'd Honey go?!_  
I glanced frantically around the small cabin.  
No sign of her.  
"Honey?" I called.  
_Silent._  
I got up dusting the sand off of me,kicking some loose dirt out of my boots and shaking my hat out.  
Still half asleep,I headed towards the door.  
Where could she be?Maybe she went outside to admire the sunset.

The old door's rusty hinges creaked shrilly as I stepped outside.  
Sitting in the sand watching the sun come up over the hills and tainted pink clouds was Honey.  
She was back in her regular attire from last night,her crimson colored dress and boots.  
"Morning."I said,snapping her out of her trance.  
"Oh, going?"Questioned the gold furred cat.  
"Exactly what I was about to say.

Let's get moving."

I said.  
I pulled her up out of her seat and motioned to the distance.

I produced a crinkled,fading map out of my belt's pocket and scanned it carefully.I already knew where we were headed.  
"Oh look,a bunny!"Honey exclaimed with joy.  
She chased it,and it scurried back into it's hole.  
"Aw.I wanted to pet it.."She said,a little bummed.  
"We've got to keep moving."  
"Lead the way."

* * *

Honey pointed out every little thing on the way-the clouds shaped like the mini cactus hidden in the leafless patch of shrubs,the family of small quail,the tumbleweeds seemingly floating by carried by the gusts of wind.  
I was getting a little too hot.I took my hat off and fanned myself.

"Why do you wear that hat?Honey asked innocently."  
"Fuck,I don't know.I started wearing it back when I was 16."  
"Can I try it on?"

I handed it to her and she quickly set it atop her head with glee.

It fell over her eyes and she hissed;tail fluffed in surprise.  
_"I can't see!"_  
I reached out and pulled it off her head.  
"Curiosity killed the cat."I scoffed.

The rain last night had amplified the smells of the desert.  
I could smell smoke in the distance.I looked in the direction,  
and spotted a cottage with smoke coming out the chimney.  
Around the cottage were many others,forming the village.

"We're here!"Honey cheered.  
This'll provide a temporary shelter from the authourites.  
There's wanted posters everywhere back where I was.

Nobody will recognize me here,hopefully.

If anyone does try anything _funny_,well;

that's why I got my handgun.

* * *

She followed me to a bar in the middle of the town.  
There's food,water maybe a little more than water,if you get my drift.

I pulled the old wooden door open to the entrance.  
As soon as me and Honey stepped in,everyone fell silent.  
A couple guys had the nerve to whistle at her,and try to flirt.  
"What's a pretty girl like you doin' in a place like this?"  
A green hedgehog in shades and a leather jacket directed to her.  
I could tell his intentions were less than heroic.  
I slid my gun out of my belt sleeve and pointed it at him.  
"Shut the fuck up."I warned menacingly to the hedgehog.

"Well,well well.

Looks like the little purple weasel is new to this bar.

I'm Scourge.I don't take shit from anyone around here."

I'm not from around here."I growled,pushing the gun against his cheek.  
He remained cool."How'd you convince that girl of yours to follow you around?Or is that your mommy?"He said casually.  
The whole table burst into drunken laughter.

"I don't have time to deal with this bullshit."I muttered,and stormed up to the bartender.  
"A beer,and two bottles of lemonade."  
I fished out a couple dulled silver coins from my belt pocket and slid them across the table.  
"Keep the change."  
"Coming right up sir."He says,greedily shoving the money in his pocket.

Honey was noticeably scared.  
"That Scourge guy has been staring at me.."She whispered shakily.

Sure enough,he was eying her like a predator eyes prey.  
I gave him the middle finger,and he went back to drinking his beer.  
"Leave her alone,bastard."I yelled across the bar to him.

"Oh,I will for now.

But I always get what I want."He laughed cruelly.

The bartender appeared with the beer and the two lemonades.  
He set them on the table and disappeared back into the back room.

Honey perked her ears up suddenly.  
"Nack."She tugged my arm impatiently.  
"What?"  
"The bartender."  
"Yeah,what about him?"  
"He's in the back room calling the sheriff.I hear him through the thin walls."  
_Shit._  
_He must know who I am._  
I got up abruptly.

I had finished my beer,

and Honey was already done with her

two bottles of lemonade.  
"Let's leave."  
"Right."  
She tightened her grip on my hand as we walked out,eyes leering at us.  
Especially that fucker Scourge.

I got the feeling I wasn't rid of him yet.

**Author's note:Whew!End of chapter 3.I hope you enjoyed.I'll be getting to work on chapter 4 as soon as I come up with some more ideas and things.**

** So keep checking for updates,and leave a review!I'd love to know what you think so far!**


	4. Important message from writer

_**Note from writer:**_

**Dear readers,thanks you very much for reading my story!**

**I never thought it'd get so many views****,**

**I'm grateful.**

**I might be a couple days late making the next chapter,though;**

**because I'm on vacation for the summer and I need a little time to**

**relax from life.**

**But,the story will continue!I'm already formulating ideas for how**

**it's going to turn out in later chapters.**

**I have to ask for a little patience though ,I'm afraid to say.**

**I may have some time to begin chapter four (or five,**

**as it's listed when I submit this.)**

**in my hotel I'm staying at.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to begin writing again soon.**


End file.
